Resident Evil: A New Saga in Horror
by Ghost Warrior
Summary: A new virus with old and new friends and old and new enemies. A new type of virus is spreading in New York City via zombies in the subways and its up to our heroes to stop them before either Umbrella or a new player gets it first. Warning pushes R rating


Disclaimer: All rights to the Resident Evil Franchise to Capcom. This rights goes for all characters, events and such related directly to the Shinji Mikami game series. All new characters and events to occur in my RE series are mine and rights are to Ghost Warrior Productions and 100 Inc.  
  
This is the first book in as series of least 20. Throughout the series there may be crossovers etc and when the time comes I will copyright them to.  
  
  
  
Introduction:  
  
New York City, NY circa 2004.  
  
It had just struck midnight and most of Manhattan was asleep except for a few janitorial types at different corporate buildings. The city was asleep for the most part with the exception of the large Umbrella complex only a few blocks from where the Empire State Building stands. The complex was a large Hexagonal shaped base stretching several city blocks with a quartet of giant towers over looming it. The towers were sleek black towers in Vain of the Umbrella complex in LA. Each tower was over 100 floors high and were visible to all of Manhattan.  
  
Inside Cidatel 3 on the 101st floor a group of scientists watch a test of one of their experiments. The three scientists were Dr. Robert Juneau a French biologist who originally comes from Versailles France. Dr. Yuri Chenko a Russian biochemist originally from Siberia where his farther worked during the Cold War. The last man was Dr. Stephen Stimner an the American who led the project. They sat in a meeting room as they watched a live feed viedo cam from the deep bowels of the Umbrella Complex as several Umbrella personnel begin to test the teams newest project The Ultramous Virus.  
  
Stimner:(through comm System) Are you ready to begin the test?  
  
Tester #1: Yes sir we are prepared for the test  
  
Stimner: Excellent bring in the test subject.  
  
Tester#1: Roger that. Bring in the test subject.  
  
A door opens in the lab and two men walk in dragging a human test subject.  
  
Stimner: Strap him tight  
  
Tester #2: yes sir.  
  
Chenko: Are you positive this test subject is perfect?  
  
Stimner: Yes Yuri he is perfect in every way. Umbrella wanted the first test to be on a unstable subject so we could see the bad extremes of the virus.  
  
Juneau: Yes that is what Umbrella asked for but are they ready to deal with the problem if any is to go awry?  
  
Stimner: Of course they are Dr's if they weren't Umbrella would have told us so.  
  
Chenko: You put too much hope on a bunch of mindless corporate madmen.  
  
Stimner: Madmen may I ask you who created this virus. If anyone is mad it is us three.  
  
Juneau: Very well but I don't understand why Umbrella would want to start with an unstable subject because we may not know what went right and what went wrong it is completely insane I say.  
  
Stimner: Sometimes Insanity is the only way to achieve greatness Dr.  
  
Chenko: Yes you have a point there Stimner.  
  
Stimner: I know Yuri. I know  
  
Juneau: Very well but I do have a terrible feeling about this.  
  
Stimner: Don't well all on the eve of a breakthrough.  
  
Tester #1: Subject ready sir.  
  
Stimner: excellent proceed with the injection.  
  
Tester #1: Roger that.  
  
Tester # 1 walks over to a canister labelled U Virus. He opens the canister and removes a vial. The 2nd tester then carefully inserts the the vial into a injector. Tester #1 then walks over to the subject who has just woken up after days of unconsciousness. When he sees the needle the subject breaks into a panic.  
  
Subject: What. what are you doing? You going to stick that needle in me?  
  
Tester #2: Relax it won't hurt a bit.  
  
Subject: Are you fucking crazy? You stupid bastard what the fuck are you doing?  
  
Tester #1 then injects the virus into the test subject's arm.  
  
Subject: owwwwwww fuck you.. arggggggggggggggghh,(coughs spitting out puke and blood)  
  
The subject then begins to shake violently and his heart can be seen beating extremely fast. The reactions begin to become more violent eventually leading to his rolling back and his falling limp.  
  
Stimner: Is he dead?  
  
Juneau: Looks like it. Well Dr. how about explaining to us why your perfect specimen bit the dust?  
  
Stimner: I don't know the bastard must have had a effect we didn't think off when selecting him.  
  
Juneau: Well there goes a perfectly good specimen down drain because of your poor judgement.  
  
Stimner: Fuck you fuck you. In case you didn't know 'm really fucking pissed off myself about this so back the fuck off.  
  
While the two scientists argue inside the Test Lab something horrible is about to happen. As the Testers scramble through the computer findings to see what went wrong the Subject awakes with new thoughts on the world. The creature lets out a moan.  
  
Tester #1: What was that?  
  
He turns around and standing in front of him was the test subject in a mutated form which looked like a zombie. The creature then bites into the tester's neck severing the jugular and tearing its teeth into his throat spraying blood and flesh everywhere. The testers scream brings the Scientists attention back to the screen as the creature brutally mauls and kills both Testers with a vicious combination of teeth and claws.  
  
Juneau: Oh my god what the fuck?  
  
Chenko: (Over the security com) Security we have a sector -9 level 6 breach need support in lab 18 request heavy weaponry support.  
  
As the alarm goes of a squad of security guards clad in full armour and heavy machine guns make their way into the lab too find nothing but a damaged lab and some blood remaining on the floor.  
  
Guard 1 : We checked this place out nothing to report except it's a mess. Whoever was down here left in a hurry and took the corpses with him.  
  
Stimner: FUCK.  
  
Guard 2 : (Over radio) Sirs I found something interesting.  
  
Guard 1: What is it a hole in the wall and its leads to the subway system.  
  
Juneau: Oh no I think we might have let the genie out of the bottle.  
  
Chenko: This is not good  
  
Stimner: Fuck the U Virus can now travel anywhere in New York City.(Blackout)  
  
Announcer: New Enemies, New Friends, The Same Nightmare. RESIDENT EVIL!! 


End file.
